The Galaxy dragon of fairy tail
by leoking104
Summary: After years of emotional abuse violet potter, the twin of the fake boy-who-lived leaves now with a new name and family she gets pulled back to a world she left behind violet will show everybody what happens when you make a fairy tail wizard angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the harry potter franchise or fairy tail I wish I did then they wouldn't have rubbish endings.**

A girl unnoticed by all stood in the corner of the entertainment room of potter manor. The room had walls of astonishing red and gold. It was where her twin brother usually played, it was self updating, consisting of the newest games and toys, but only for her brother to play with. The girl always stood in the corner and watched how his brother was pampered.

The girl's name was Violet Lilian Potter however she was invisible to all, the brother was Charlus Remus potter: the-boy-who-lived. Violet hated her brother from the very bottom of her heart. Charlus was always taking everything and anything that made violet even a little happy.

Violets parent's didn't know she even existed, on Halloween 1981 lord Voldemort came and ruined everything. Violet's parent's loved both violet and charlus until that night. That night, her parent's went out for an order of the phoenix meeting to help stop the dark lord and the twins were left with Evelyn a muggle babysitter that violet loved.

Evelyn unfortunately died that night and charlus vanquished Voldemort, nobody knows how charlus defeated the powerful dark lord. Dumbledore who at that time was the most powerful and experienced wizard around agreed at charlus must have been responsible for the act the only proof being the v shaped cut on charlus's forehead.

Violet was very intelligent for her age, she had more then a quarter of the book's in the potter library. There was also the ever present feeling that the loving parents of charlus were going to disown violet, all for the reason that violet being the oldest of the twins would inherit the potter lordship later in life.

She knew this because today was her seventh birthday and she couldn't take it anymore. She was forgotten again just like every other birthday after her first. It was early in the lily was in the kitchen cooking for charlus's birthday party and James was keeping charlus busy in the entertainment room, violet refused to think of them as her parent's any longer. Violet left her room quietly sneaking so as not to get caught walked into the living room. Seeing that coast was clear violet rushed over to the fire place and as quietly as she could violet made her escape to the leaky cauldron.

Upon arriving at the leaky cauldron violet walked over to tom the bartender "can you open the passage way to diagonal ally please".

"Sure thing come along lass" tom said leading violet out to the back of the pub. After opening the passage way tom gave a swift goodbye and returned to his bar. Violet made her way to Gringotts entering the bank violet made her way to a goblin teller, "excuse me".

The goblin looked down at her and said "are you talking to me?".

"Yes" violet replied trying to sound aloof and unconcerned with her surrounding's but on the inside she was very nervous, everything she ever read about goblins said that they were very dangerous and known to kill over the slightest insult.

The goblin either didn't notice this or didn't care enough to comment, after studying violet for a moment he finally replied "well what is it, what do you want?".

"I would like to take an inheritance ritual and also get a check-up from one of your healers to see if I have any magic blocks".

" Follow me" the goblin grunted, leading violet to a room. The room was small with only a table in the center of the room everything else was bare. As violet made her way towards the table. Parchment and a knife appeared violet looked at the goblin for what to do next but he had disappeared, "place the parchment in the center of the table, and a couple of drop's of blood on the parchment".

Violet looked around. She didn't know where the voice came from but did as she was told. Using the knife provided violet made a shallow slit in one of her fingers and held it above the parchment as couple of drops fell onto the parchment the goblin from before reappeared took the parchment and said "follow me I will any questions you have". After walking down a couple of halls and up a flight of stairs the goblin opened the door to another room. This room contained piles of and a table and some chairs. "come sit down and give me a moment to look over the parchment" doing as instructed violet watched as the goblin got angry.

"What's wrong?" violet asked across from the goblin.

Snarling the goblin passed violet the parchment as he left the room "wait here, read that" the goblin spat.

 **Inheritance of violet Lilian potter**

 **Heir by blood**

 _ **Ancient and most noble house of Potter**_

 _ **Ancient and most noble house Peverell**_

 _ **Ancient house of Gryffindor**_

 _ **Ancient house of Ravenclaw**_

 **Heir by conquest**

 _ **Ancient house of slytherin**_

 _ **House gaunt**_

 **Blocks**

 _ **65% Magical core block**_

 _ **100% multiple animagus block**_

 _ **75% natural healing bock**_

 _ **100% parsel magic block**_

 _ **100% natural Occlumency block**_

 _ **100% familiar bond block**_

 **Potions**

 _ **Growth erode potion - taken once is enough to completely stop growing magically and physically until the antidote is taken.**_

 _ **Loyalty potion – taken once is enough to ensure complete loyalty until the antidote is taken.**_

As violet went through the parchment the goblin returned with two other goblins "are you finished reading Miss potter?" the original goblin asked.

"No, yes, ,no, I don't know" replied violet who was shocked upset and very angry the goblin just nodded and motioned for violet to follow him.

A short while later violet was lying naked on a stone slab that was covered in runes in a white room surrounded by female goblins preparing the ritual to purge her body.

Soon most of the female goblins were finished and only violet and a few goblin healers were left as one of the healers explained what was about going to happen. Finally everything was ready as all the healers moved off to the side to watch incase something went wrong.

As the runes started to glow different colors. All of a sudden intense pain started in Violet's fingers and toes and began moving through her body. Violet tried to stay silent but soon the pain became to much and after what seamed like an eternity violet couldn't take anymore and promptly pass out.

 **A/N. Hey guys here's a new chapter for you guys hope you like it also here's list of the magic violet will know as people may get confused.**

 **Also I'm having trouble coming up with a name for my fem harry (she will be changing her name) if anybody any suggestions let me know in the reviews I need a first, last, and nickname (like natsu is salamander and Erza is titania.)**

 **Sky Dragon slayer magic**

 **Sky God slayer magic.**

 **Heavenly body magic magic.**

 **Elemental magic (earth, fire, water, air, lightning)**

 **Speed magic.**

 **Titan magic learned the basic's from Makarov.**

 **Take over magic.**

 **Fusion magic (basically fusing multiple type's of magic)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own the harry potter franchise or fairy tail I wish I did then they wouldn't have rubbish endings.**

When violet awoke all she could see was white light it felt like she was floating. she was confused where was she, how did she get here, the last thing violet could remember she was undergoing a ritual to remove the blocks on her magic, then there was unimaginable pain it felt like she was being burned alive and then there was nothing. Try as she might violet couldn't remember anything after that.

"You are in limbo" a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Violet looked around trying to find the owner of the voice "who's there, show yourself" violet demanded trying to sound brave.

A woman materialized behind violet a few feet away "over here child." The woman's said in a teasing tone.

Violet spun round facing the woman warily "who are you, where am I, what's going on" violet spoke trying to sound confident but to look of amusement on the mysterious woman's face told violet she had failed miserably.

"As I said before you're in limbo, the stop off between life and death".

"b-but that would mean I'm dead" violet stuttered sinking to her knees.

I'm afraid so dear and that's a little bit of a problem". The mysterious woman explained to violet everything that had happened to her. Violet was shocked to learn that she had stopped Voldemort that night, that Dumbledore knew she stopped him and had lied to everybody, how he had tried convinced her father to send her away but her mother was having non of it so the best they could do was use compulsion charms on lily to make her ignore violet,

"how did I get here, why am I here" violet asked trying to wrap her head around the horror that her own father betrayed her and of the situation before her.

The mysterious woman then went on to explain to violet just what had happened, the goblins had tricked her because she was the only heir to some of the richest families to have vault's in Gringotts and by removing the last heir nobody could claim the vaults and they could take all the gold, jewels and priceless artifact's inside the vaults for themselves, so instead of removing the blocks on her powers one by one like they should have they removed all the blocks at once and in doing so her body couldn't handle the raw power contained within causing her body to literally disintegrate trying to handle the raw power. After her body died her soul had somehow fused with the her magic and ended up in limbo

"so I'm dead then? " violet asked after the woman finished explaining what had happened to her.

" not exactly when a person dies there soul leaves there body and goes straight to the after life to be judged and taken to there proper places the good go up and the bad go down. your soul and your magic have fused together and well that's the problem you see all life, from people and animals to plants and trees generate an energy field its been called a lot of things throughout creation the force, magic or mana just to name a few, the point is every living thing in all of creation generates this energy field its an aspect of creation for life will flourish as long as this energy field exists and because you soul has fused with it you are now an the aspect of magic" the stranger finished her explanation of what had happened to violet.

Violet didn't know how long she just sat there of thinking of what to say, what could she say she had just been told she had become magic itself.

"so what then I'm immortal" violet asked in disbelief.

"Essentially yes you are, but because you were born human and you died in adolescents you a large portion has been blocked off you have no experience handling magic that powerful so until you mature you will only have access to about one percent of your power.

humans have a natural limit, no matter how powerful they are, they are still limited but when you died your limiter was removed and now that you are an aspect of creation with the full powers of magic at your disposal you need to learn control or the next time you use magic you could wipe out half of the universe you need to learn control understand".

Violet nodded not really understanding but just nodded going along with whatever the stranger said.

"Good then lets begin now".

The first thing violet had to learn was how to reconstruct a body it took violet nearly a decade to get it right only to have it destroyed by the stranger moments later. The stranger explained that creating a body needed to become as easy as breathing, if the body she inhabited was destroyed then she could end up a disembodied sprit for decades or even centuries , so violet continued creating body after body until it took violet a few minutes to completely create a new body from scratch. After that violet learnt to customize her body's, hair color, skin color, eye color, anatomy, gender, even species anything and everything was changeable.

During Violet's stay in limbo then she wasn't trainin, violet liked to watch the different universe's there were so many and all were different from one with strange creatures that people collected and used to do battle with, to another with people in ridiculous costumes doing battle with other people in equally ridiculous costumes but the one Violet liked to watch the most was earthland a world filled with magic and magic guilds it was from watching this world she got the idea of what she wanted her magic to be

She would be the Galaxy dragon

 **So another group of people that violet will be laying the smack down on when she eventually returns to earth.**

 **Even though violet is now the aspect of magic she herself is still young so a higher power will limit her power until she reaches adulthood because a ridiculously overpowered character will wipe the floor with everybody and that would be boring**

 **Next time: violet has completed training selects a new world to start over in travels around exploring her new world meets some familiar faces and joins a guild.**

 **As always reviews are welcome and I also still need a first name, last name, and a title, any suggestions are welcome**


End file.
